Rex
Rex was a Clone Trooper Captain during The Clone Wars. He worked as a commanding officer in both Torrent Company and in the 501st Legion, always closely following Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano when on missions or in battles. Personality "You have a spark of tenacity, Captain, I'll give you that" -PongKrell Rex was a very strong-willed Clone Trooper, and was shown to be very freethinking when compared to other clones. Rex can go so far as to even speaking out of turn to other higher authorities, such as Jedi, about his opinions. Despite this, Rex followed any order without question, as he saw that a mission was always priority. Rex also had a very good friendship with Clone Commander Cody, most likely as to the fact that he was Skywalker's Captain and Cody was Kenobi's Commander. Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) Christophsis Captain Rex was first seen during the Battle of Christophsis aiding General Kenobi and Skywalker in holding off a Droid army in the city streets. Rex and his troops held off the Droid Army while Obi-Wan negotiated with the enemy General, and later destroyed them when Anakin and his Padawan deactivated the shield generator protecting the Droids.Earlier Rex was trying to find Slick the clone traitor.While Rex was in the hanger Slick blow up all the Gunships and all the AT-ETs.Then Rex went to look in the control tower with Cody then they noticed that Slick was in the air vent above them so Rex pretended he went outside but then when he heard Slick he came right back in then Rex knocked Slick out and took him to prison. Rescue on Teth Captain Rex and his men again accompanied Anakin and Ahsoka, this time to the planet of Teth on a mission to rescue the Hutt Spawn Rotta. During the mission, the group was ambushed by a large number of Droids, led by Asajj Ventress, and despite being outnumbered Rex never gave up. Even with the odds against them, Rex and his Company scaled the rock wall that held their destination, all the while fighting the droids. The few remaining members of Torrent Company were able to hold off the droids until the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Battalion. Rishi Captain Rex and Commander Cody were assigned to inspect outposts to make sure there was no sign of any Separatist attack. After finishing at one outpost, Cody contacted Kenobi that they were going to report to the Rishi outpost. Rex tried contacting them but it took a while for the troopers to assign. The trooper said the two did not need to inspect the station and that everything was fine. Cody said they were going and that was final. Before shutting off the transmission, the trooper said "Roger, roger" and Rex got suspicious. When they landed, Cody noted there was no deck officer. A clone walking strangely greeted them and said to have a nice return. Rex and Cody looked at each other and said they needed to inspect the whole thing. The clone said they didn't need to. Rex spotted a droid flare noting that there was a droid attack. Rex shot the clone in the head and Cody thought he was crazy. Rex said to relax and took off the helmet, showing a commando droid head. Commando droids fired at them and the two fought the droid's armor. One droid launched a detonator on the platform and Rex and Cody jumped off with their shuttle destroyed. The two saw three figures and Rex ordered them to take off their helmets, but they were clones. The clones were Hevy, Fives, and Echo. Right when they saw the troopers a Rishi eel came out but Rex shot it in the eye and it fell dead. Rex felt the eel's eye and had blood on his glove. Rex explained the word "shinies" and put a handprint on Echo's chest. Rex asked where their sergeant was and Hevy said they were what was left. Rex planned for an ambush and said this was critical to take the outpost since if the Separatists gained control that they could attack Kamino. Rex, Cody, Hevy, Echo, and Fives crept to the outpost and Rex used a commando droid's head to get in. The clones broke in and killed off the droids. As they were about to take it back, a Trade Federation carrier landed. Rex told the men about the plan. Hevy, Cody, and Fives took care of the droids as Echo and Rex planted tibanna gas to blow up the outpost, disabling the "all-clear signal." Cody, Fives, and Hevy retreated and Rex could not get the bomb to detonate. Hevy worked on it manually and fired at the droids. Thinking Hevy was behind them, Cody, Rex, Fives, and Echo escaped through the vents and got out onto the moon. Realizing Hevy wasn't there, Rex ordered Hevy out, but he refused. Just as they were to go resuce Hevy, the outpost exploded. Echo noted Hevy never liked that place. General Grievous and his fleet escaped as the Jedi arrived. Gunships came to the resuce and the four troopers met with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Echo and Fives were now part of the 501st and Rex congratulated them although the two troopers regreted getting them. Rex said he couldn't wait to fight alongside those troopers. Duel of the Droids The Twilight received a message from R2-D2, and Rex and the clones were able to track the signal. On Skywalker's order, the group headed to the location of the transmission—Skytop Station, the Confederacy listening post that the Republic had been searching for. Upon entering the station, Skywalker left to search for Artoo, while Tano, Rex, Sergeant Denal and the three other clone troopers were to plant explosives around the station. R3 attempted to open a door protected by a ray shield, but two patrols of battle droids arrived, and Tano and the clones were caught in a crossfire. Rex utilized several EMP Grenades, and the droids were immobilized. However, General Grievous himself appeared, and knocked Tano aside before attacking the clones. Rex and Denal were knocked unconscious, and the other clones were dead . Grievous attempted to deal a death blow to the unconscious Rex; however, a revived Tano quickly stopped Grievous' blow with her own lightsaber. Tano engaged the cyborg general alone, allowing the clones to complete the mission. Upon revival, Rex reported their losses to Tano, and also protested to her intention of engaging Grievous alone, but complied when she gave a direct order. Rex and Denal arrived in the bay and rendezvoused with the Twilight, Skywalker and R3-S6. Skywalker had rescued Artoo, but was alarmed when he learned that Tano had engaged Grievous alone. As the group attempted to find and assist Tano, R3 revealed his true allegiances—to the Confederacy—and sealed the group inside the hangar, and also activated several Vulture droids. Super battle droids arrived, and Skywalker and the clones took cover behind several crates. Skywalker ordered Rex to trigger the explosives, and Rex complied. Tano soon arrived, and Rex noticed several fuel cells next to the crates. Skywalker hurtled one at the droids with the Force. Rex placed a well-aimed shot on the crate, and it exploded, destroying the droids. Artoo was able to open the door from a set of outer controls, as well as destroy R3-S6 in a duel, and after the Republic forces departed aboard the Twilight, Skywalker went to retrieve the droid in his figther. Battle of Quell "Hey, kid-" "I know, I know! I'm hanging on!" Rex telling Ahsoka to hang on to their crashing gunship Rex was assigned with the 501st, Anakin, and Ahsoka to rescue Aayla Secura in the Quell system. Rex took a gunship to rescue Aayla and her remaining crew, but they were interfered with rocket droids. One droid destroyed the pilot's cockpit and Rex helped the pilot. Anakin went to destroy some droids and landed on Aayla's cruiser. Without the pilot, Rex's gunship flew out of control and crashed on the cruiser. Ahsoka, Rex, and the other troopers joined Anakin, Aayla, and Bly as they fought. As they battled through some droids, they managed to get to the cruiser, but fire was erupting and Anakin used the Force on the gang to protect them. Anakin used the Force on the fire but was blown back and severly injured. Aayla and Ahsoka carried him to the cruiser and they took off. The pilots died and the ship flew into hyperspace, leaving the battle. Bly managed to pilot the cruiser away from a star and they crashed land on Maridun. Ahsoka insisted on protecting Anakin but Aayla told Rex to watch over the Jedi as she, Ahsoka, and Bly went to get some help. At night, Rex was cleaning his gun until Anakin weakly warned him of a beast. Rex looked around and a Mastiff Phalone pinned him down. Rex tried to shoot the beast but it fled by Anakin. In the morning, the Mastiff returned by Ahsoka, Bly, and help arrived by the Lermun came. The healer was Wag Too and his tied up the Phalone and gave help. Rex, Too, Bly, and Ahsoka took Anakin to the village where the Lurmen were curious about the stranger. Padawan Lost Rex, Skywalker and Ahsoka, along with Master Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe traveled to Felucia to take a droid outpost. Koon, Wolffe, and the rest of the Wolfpack attacked the flank and Ahsoka, with a a squad attack the rear, Rex with Skywalker, his men and few Felucian scouts would stage a ambush at the front. The ambush was successful and the outpost was put out of commission, Rex and Skywalker started to look for Ahsoka with no success. Rex and Skywalker were then ordered off the planet.' ' Battle of Umbara In the second half of the Clone Wars, Rex was presented with Phase II clone trooper armor, which he regarded as disposable, wondering if the Republic thought the same about clone troopers. As an accomodation, he made a hybrid of his Phase I and II armor. Shortly after, he along with the 501st legion, were sent to Umbara. He served under Pong Krell when Anakin was temporarily relieved from command: as he had to return to Coruscant by the request from Chancellor Palpatine and the Council of Large. Krell had a dislike for Rex. He often called him "CT-7567" like he did with the rest of the clones. Rex found this disrespectful and thought that Krell believes his men are clones and nothing more. Under the orders of the general, Rex attempted to attack the city with a frontal assault. However, he met mines that killed two of his men (Ringo and Oz) and an Umbara ambush that killed most of his unit. He saved the platoon by pulling out (which went against Krell's orders to advance no matter how stiff the resistance).This allowed the clones to see the Umbarans better and fought them off. Rex was criticized by Krell for not completing the mission. Fives stood up to General Krell telling him he saved this platoon and Rex told him that they didn't lose clones in that mission, they lost men. Although he has loyalty to his command, he also has a loyalty to protect his men. Krell responds by giving Rex a dubious complement. But before Rex and Fives could debate, the Umbarans launched a counter attack. Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) (first appearance) *Rookies *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Dooku Captured *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Trespass *Hidden Enemy *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Assassin *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *The Mandalore Plot *Voyage of Temptation *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *ARC Troopers *Sphere of Influence *The Academy *Overlords *Ghosts of Mortis *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Water War *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:501st Legion Category:Torrent Company